


[Artwork] A New Life

by Nyada



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Manip, NSFW Art, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Sexual Content, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyada/pseuds/Nyada
Summary: "You never understand life until it grows inside of you." [Artwork, John/Teyla, NSFW]
Relationships: Teyla Emmagan/John Sheppard
Kudos: 11





	[Artwork] A New Life




End file.
